


Foal: Sleipnir

by deutschistklasse



Series: Grievance Universe [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings & Paintings, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki's Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deutschistklasse/pseuds/deutschistklasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apart from all the legs, he really was a well-formed creature, Tyr thought; his wide forehead suggested he would be fairly intelligent once he grew.<br/>"Sleipnir," said Loki. "His name is Sleipnir." (PeaceHeather: Foal, chapter 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foal: Sleipnir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099109) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 




End file.
